The invention relates to an arrangement for measuring the reflection and/or transmission of an object, the arrangement comprising a frame, a carrier for the object, a radiation source and a detector unit.
Such an arrangement is known from DE-A-31 08 344 (herewith incorporated by reference) to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,587 corresponds. The known arrangement is suitable for measuring reflection and/or transmission properties of ribbon-like products. To this end the arrangement comprises a guide means for continuously moving the ribbon-like product, a laser source with a rotatable polygonal mirror for iteratively aiming a laser beam at the moving ribbon-like product, and a stationarily arranged detector unit. The detector unit comprises radiation-sensitive detectors disposed at one side or at both sides of the ribbon-like product, depending on the measurement to be carried out. The known arrangement further comprises a stabilised system with one or more sensors for the calibration of the arrangement.